So Cold
by just forget about it
Summary: Follow Troy and Gabriella after they broke up. A Troyella songfic based on the song by Paula DeAnda.


Yeah! This was the faster story I have ever written! That was the longest four hours ever! Some parts might not go with the lyrics, so please just go along.

_**TITLE: **So Cold_

_**ARTIST: **Paula DeAnda_

_**PAIRING: **Troy and Gabriella_

**"So Cold"**

_**Love can be so cold  
Love can be so cold**_

It has been days, weeks, months since the day had happened. The day had happened. The day she could no longer look at herself without tearing up. Standing up from her previous position, she stood up, only to find herself back on the floor, crying her heart out. It killed her, no it was worse. Thinking back to the unpleasant incident, she regretted everything she said all the time she gave him. And in return he gave her nothing but pain. She must have been blind if she called what they had love. Was it really love? It was far from that. Love didn't consist of betrayal, hurting the person you love, giving them pain neither can live with.

Her life was turned upside down. She was no longer the Gabriella she once was. Her pride was taken away from her the moment he told her. The moment her soul was ripped into pieces when she found out. It was the day she lost all meaning of love, the day she lost him. The day she found out Troy was unfaithful.

**_I think it's time that I told you the truth, yeah  
'Cause it's on my mind  
So let me do what I gotta do, yeah_**I

Senior year was supposed to be a blissful, treasured year. It was your last year of high school, marking you as a legal adult. It was a time for parties, hanging around with friends before graduation comes and when everyone has to part ways. That was the situation for everyone, everyone except Gabriella.

It marked the day when they broke up; it marked how many weeks Troy went behind her back. It was too upsetting. Sitting on her windowsill, she relived the horrid day.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Okay, Gabriella, you can go now," the petite red head lady announced to the bored young brunette. A summer job was something Gabriella wasn't fond of, always counting down the minutes until she could go see Troy. Troy, the name always caused her to turn around any mood she was in._

"_Oh, thank you Melissa!" grabbing her bag, she rushed out of the store, thanking her manager as she went by._

_Running into her room, she except no one but the mess she left earlier. Walking in, she found Troy sitting on her bed, waiting for her arrival._

"_Hey," he said as she sat down on his lap, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her._

"_Hey, yourself. Look I need to get changed and then we can go get something to eat before we meet up with Sharpay and Taylor," she said as she got off his lap, making her way towards her closet._

_Grabbing her hands, he rubbed them affectionately before looking back into her eyes. He could see the happiness dry out as confusion replaced it. He inhaled deeply, and began to speak._

" _Gabi, I think it's time we see other people," he said as he looked at anything, but her._

"_What?" she stared in disbelief. Her boyfriend of six months had just ended the relationship because he got bored._

"_I'm so sorry. It's just… I meet someone and we have so much in common, I just don't want to hurt you," he said as if it was the best way out of this situation._

"_It's Bridget, isn't it? That girl who's always around," she asked questioningly. He nodded slowly. Her biggest nightmare came true. She should have just listened to Sharpay when she told her, a long time ago._

"_Tell me Troy, are you happy with yourself? All this time, feeding me this crap about how much you loved me, how much you wanted to be with me." She yelled as tears started running down her face, his heart breaking as every tear fell down her face._

"_Gabi, I do love you," he tried to reason with her. It was pointless._

"_Get out! I don't ever want to see you again," she yelled as she threw him out of her room, slamming the door. Falling against the door, she cried and cried and cried. After about fifteen minutes she heard her mother escorting Troy out of the house. Thanking her mom silently, she had no idea that the worst was yet to come._

Coming back into reality, she realized that her phone was ringing continuously. Looking at the screen, she rolled her eyes as she saw who's number it was. Wiping away the tears that escaped from her eyes.

"Hey, babe," she heard his voice as he talked to her. Rolling her eyes, she appreciated the effort he was trying to do, but he was nothing compared to Troy.

"Hey, Mark,"

_**'Cause it's someone else  
So I can't see you no more  
I can finally see my smile again  
'Cause he's the one my heart beats for **_

It has been five months since the break up. According to Sharpay, Troy has been fine, dating numerous of girls within those months. Recently, he's single, worrying only about basketball. What happened to the Troy she knew, the Troy she fell in love with. What happened to her Troy?

For the first couple of months, she could barely make it out of her room. She was miserable, she missed him so much. Sharpay and Taylor would make daily visits regardless of the fact that it was like taking to a wall. Convincing her to hang out with them, that's when she met Mark. Mark, her current boyfriend. He wasn't into sports and he wasn't into academics, he was sort of floating around the school.

_**He makes me feel like I'm his number one, his prize  
Tells me everyday I'm his everything  
And I never got that from you (that from you)**_

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_It has been a month since they started dating, and Gabriella couldn't have been happier. Mark was someone that would help lift her spirits up without a second thought about Troy. _

_It was a Monday morning, the day she hated the most. Making her way towards her locker, she passed her ex-boyfriend. Standing there with his basketball crew, his basketball placed in the crook of his arm. Everyone taking, everyone but him. She could see him drop his ball as he caught her eye. Looking away, she made her way towards her locker._

_Grabbing her combination lock, she opened her locker as fast as she can, blocking her view from the depressing sight._

_A red rose appeared in front of eyes. Smiling, she turned and saw Mark standing there with a compassionate smile. Throwing her hands around his neck, she hugged him tightly, jumping she thanked him over and over again. Pressing her forehead against his, she couldn't think of the last time she received flowers from Troy._

"_What would I do without you?" Gabriella said as she gave him a peck on the lips._

"_You're my everything, Gabi. And don't you forget that." She couldn't help but feel really guilty._

_Slamming her locker shut, he grabbed her books in one hand and wrapped the other around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She continued to smile as he lead her to the classroom. That was until she saw Troy, the pain coming out of his eyes._

_**So don't try to change my mind  
'Cause I've had enough this time  
And you always let me down  
And now you can't turn your back around**_

FLASHBACK:

_Walking towards her locker, it was after school and she just came out of tutoring the freshmen. Wishing she could just go home already, she stopped abruptly. _

_There he stood, in his wildcats uniform covered in sweat, he stood there gazing at her. Turning around, she continued walking to her locker, the same way she did earlier that morning._

"_Gabriella, wait," he ran towards her, grabbing her upper arm. Looking at him with disgust, she pushed past him and out of his hold. "I'm sorry," he stated. Turning around, she faced him._

"_Sorry? Is that what you can only say? Do you know what you did to me?" she yelled. "AND now you think you can talk to me? You caused me too much misery."_

"_Can't you see I'm just as miseriable?" he said. "I miss you terribly, I regret everything!"_

"_Love can be so cold if you mistreat you're partner," and with that she left in without a single glance._

_**Ain't it cold  
When the one you love lets you go  
And you got no one to hold, yeah, yeah  
That's the way you make me feel  
Boy, it's cold  
On the other side, yes I know  
Now it's time to let you go, yeah, yeah  
Love can be so cold**_

She can't go through this, it was too hard. He left her, she didn't ask him to break up with her. She didn't ask him to be disloyal, to always think about his feeling and not hers. She didn't want to be in this position: dating a guy who loved her, but she had nothing to give back in return. Did she still have feelings for Troy? Of course not, her heart belongs to Mark.

_**The tables turned  
And nothing stays the same, yeah  
How we used to do  
You know we don't do it that way  
It's been so long  
There's not much to say  
The memory of you and me is gone  
Today is a brand new day**_

Standing on her balcony, she watched as the sun was setting. Sighing, she couldn't help but think of all the times she would be here and Troy would be standing next to her, giving her the sense of being wanted and loved. Closing her eyes she could imagine the day like it was yesterday.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Standing there, she let out a heavy sigh, today was a tough day. Melissa had her up on her feet for six hours straight. Watching the sunset was something Gabriella found relaxing. Feeling a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, she smiled and leaned back enjoying the feeling as he ran his hands up and down her sides._

_Carefully turning around, he carefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Making his way done her face, he gently caresses her soft check. Cupping her face softly, he tilted her face so it would look directly into his crystal blue eyes. Staring into his eyes made her realize how lucky she was to be here, in his arms, so lovingly._

"_Gabi, I love you," he said before placing his lips over hers._

"_I love you, too, Troy," she whispered inaudibly, knowing fully that Troy could hear. Smiling, he captured her lips with his, mustering all the frustration the had felt through the kisses. Pulling away, Gabriella still had one thing one her mind._

"_Don't ever do that again," she said_

"_I won't, you're the only girl for me,"_

_**Ain't it cold  
When the one you love lets you go  
And you got no one to hold, yeah, yeah  
That's the way you make me feel  
Boy, it's cold  
On the other side, yes I know  
Now it's time to let you go, yeah, yeah  
Love can be so cold**_

She felt so foolish for ever believing him in the first place. Sharpay has told her numerous times that Troy was going places behind her back. But she would never believe her, after all, wasn't Sharpay in love with Troy, too? Wishing she could have trusted her friend sooner, she picked up the phone and dialed the number absentmindedly.

Sharpay has always told Gabriella that she could tell that she wasn't over Troy completely. Knowing what to do by heart, she rehearsed the phrase over and over again.

"Hey Mark," she took a deep breathe and continued, "we need to talk."

" Yeah, just wait a minute, I need to go to my room. You know away from all the noise." She heard his door slam shut and voice fluttered back on through the receiver. "Okay. What were you going to say, babe?"

"Ugh…this is so hard to say," she prepared herself as she opened her mouth, "we can't continue this relationship. I can't treat like this, like shit. It's not fair for you."

"It's okay, I understand. Every thing will be alright." He was truly something.

_**You should know that I forgive you  
Boy I hope that you can move on  
'Cause you said you'll be fine without me  
But love gets tricky when you're all alone**_

She was lying on her bed, reading. It has been two days since she broke it off with Mark. Wondering why she even did it in the first place, she decided to give Taylor a call. Dialing her number, she placed the phone close to her ear.

"Hey, this is Taylor. You know what to do, leave your name and number and hopefully I'll get to you." That was odd. Taylor never turned her phone off. Now dialing Sharpay's number, she waited for her perky voice to come through the handset.

"Hello?" Gabriella couldn't hold it in, she started crying.

"Gabriella, is that you?"

"Yes, Sharpay, it's me." Claming down, she started telling Sharpay everything. From what happened that Monday with Troy to the break up she had with Mark.

"I have no idea what came over me," realizing what she did, she started speaking again. "Why did I break up with him? He didn't do anything to me."

"I know why. It has to do with Troy. You know the person you can't live without."

"Cut it out Sharpay. He cheated on me with that girl Bridget or whatever her name is," she shouted.

"Well, truth be told, I was kind of expecting it. You never had any time for him."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella questioned.

"It was either work, work, work or you were busy with college preparation. You hardly had any time for him. So, Bridget was always there, he couldn't help it."

"You're lying!!! I always gave him enough attention! It was him! He never loved me," she said as tears streamed down her face.

"Whatever. Listen, I have to go. Believe whatever you want. Tootles!"

_**Ain't it cold  
When the one you love lets you go  
And you got no one to hold, yeah, yeah  
That's the way you make me feel  
Boy, it's cold  
On the other side, yes I know  
Now it's time to let you go, yeah, yeah  
Love can be so cold**_

Could Sharpay be right? Was I that thick that I never saw any of my flaws? Sitting on her bed, knees drawn towards her chest, her pillow placed on her knees, she tried to watch some T.V. As she watched, her mind would race back to the previous conversation with her so-called friend.

_**Ain't it cold  
When the one you love lets you go  
And you got no one to hold, yeah, yeah  
That's the way you make me feel  
Boy, it's cold  
On the other side, yes I know  
Now it's time to let you go, yeah, yeah  
Love can be so cold**_

Pebbles were being thrown at her window. Getting up, she made way her towards her balcony door. Opening the door, she walked cautiously towards the rail. Looking down, she could see Troy drop all the pebbles and made his way up the tree.

They were suddenly faced towards each other, breathing heavily.

"Troy," she sighed as she turned around and proceeded into the house.

"Wait. Gabriella please, just listen," he grabbed both her hands as she spun around, surprised that he actually spoke to her.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I'm sorry," he apologized over and over again. He was silencened when Gabriella placed a finger on his lips.

"You caused way too much pain. But I must say I'm sorry too," she said as she dropped her hand to her side. She suddenly pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"For the past couple of months, I missed you like crazy. I wondered why I broke up with you. That's when I realized that I really loved you," he said as he buried his face into her hair.

"I missed you, too," she smiled as he hugged her back. Pulling away, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Both amazed how they lived so longer without the other by their side.

_**Ain't it cold  
When the one you love lets you go  
And you got no one to hold, yeah, yeah  
That's the way you make me feel  
Boy, it's cold  
On the other side, yes I know  
Now it's time to let you go, yeah, yeah  
Love can be so cold**_

Fluttering her eyes closed, Gabriella leaned in as Troy placed his hands on her waist. Drawing her arms around his neck. Closing in, Troy could feel Gabriella's breathe against his neck. Gabriella could feel his breathe against her soft check. Closing the distance, Troy crashed his lips against Gabriella's.

_**Love can be so cold  
Ooh, whoa  
Love can be so cold  
Ooh, whoa  
Love can be so cold  
Ooh, whoa**_

"I love you, Troy," she said as she placed her head against Troy's chest.

"I love you, too, Gabriella." Placing a sweet kiss on her forehead, they continued to stare at the night sky, hoping their adventure will never happen again.


End file.
